Jealous!
by Koondy
Summary: Mikado get's a strange feeling whenever he sees Kida flirt with boys. Featuring Fem!Kida. R&R please!


**Note: Characters do not belong to me!**

**A cute little fic that features Fem!Kida. You know...genderbent. So if it's not your thing then sorry!**

**

* * *

**

"Hey, hey Mikado! Whatcha doing today? Wanna come over to my house and watch a movie? Unless you want to take Anri out on a date, is that it?~" Kida Masaomi smiled at her best friend Mikado Ryugaminne, who in return, had a blush across his face. She draped her arm across Mikado and flipped her blond hair. "You know it's not that hard to sway a girl, all you need is a little push." At those words, Kida gave Mikado a little push and he staggered a bit. Kida gave a quick laugh while Mikado turned around, giving her an angry glare. "Well you're one to talk; you practically flirt with all the guys at school! You have tons of experience!" It was true. Kida had a reputation of flirting with practically all the guys at school and outside as well. Mikado didn't know how she did it, but every time he watched her, it was if she had practiced all her lines, all those gestures, and everything else that required…well whatever else Kida did. And though he didn't want to admit it…he would feel strangely odd whenever she went ahead and talked to a boy, batting her eyelashes and putting a hand to her hip.

"So?" inquired Kida, "are you going to ask her out or what?" Mikado gasped slightly, another shade of red on his cheeks. "Honestly Kida I- wait, since when did this become some sort of dating thing?" he sputtered. Kida gave another one of her rosy laughter's, her finger absently twirling the tip of her hair. Suddenly Mikado noticed that her eyes were following a boy that came out of a classroom. She turned to look at Mikado quickly and gave him a smile. "Well it seems that I need to capture something," Kida said "but if you want, you can catch me in action. After all flirting with guys is basically the same thing with girls, right?" And with that she practically bounced after the guy. "Hey Ryo, wait up!" _Really Kida, you chose Ryo for your next target? _Mikado thought as he watched Kida make her move. He watched her flip her hair back, occasionally leaning in close to him and giggle at whatever Ryo had just said. A funny joke? Something stupid? Mikado wasn't sure what they were talking about, but that feeling he would always get started rise. Never the less, he edged a bit closer to listen to what they were saying. "Oh Ryo, you're so funny!" Kida started to giggle, her laughter like chimes. "Isn't it? And hey I got a better joke! You know that new artist…Lady Gaga? Well the joke goes like this…" _Seriously a Lady Gaga joke? _ Mikado sighed in a slightly annoyed way. Mikado eyed Kida as Ryo told her the rest of the joke. "And that's how you wake her up! Get it? Poke-her face?" Mikado looked irritated by this time. _That's the joke? It wasn't even that funny!_ He looked at Kida, and noticed that she laughed, as she put an arm around Ryo like she was about to fall because it was that hilarious. He bristled inside. He took a few steps forward and began to walk to them. He was tired of watching them…no _her_. Ryo seemed to notice Mikado coming from behind and made a odd face, like he's never seen Mikado do something like this before. Kida noticed his face and asked "What's wrong?" She turned around and saw Mikado. Kida has a curious look on her face and Mikado notices that he's practically near her. He stops, a sudden rush of blood going to his face. He feels his cheeks turn bright. _W-what am I doing? Am I supposed to be here? _He looks down at the ground, wringing his hands. _B-but I came over here because I d-don't want her to…to…_ Mikado looks up at Kida and Ryo, seeing curious glances exchange between them. Finally Mikado speaks up "K-Kida! I-uh, I mean we…we're suppose to meet Anri over at the library remember? S-so come on!" He quickly grabs Kida by her hand. "I'm really sorry Ryo! Maybe next time we'll chat!" he yells over his shoulder as he drags Kida away from him.

Kida stares at Mikado as he leads her away from Raira Academy. She's never really seen him this way before. He's walking fast, his face still a deep red. His hand is gripped tight on hers, and his shoulders are a bit hunched up, like he's unsure of what he's doing. He suddenly stops, and lets go of her hand. Kida can't help it, but she starts to giggle. Mikado turns around and gives her a nervous, surprised look. _W-why is she laughing? Did I…Did I do something wrong?_ He thought, as Kida continues to laugh. She stops a bit and smiles at him. "So Mikado…what was that back there? Was I flirting wrong? Was it that bad?" And Mikado could tell that there was a slight hint of teasing in her voice. He can feel the blood rushing to his face again. He desperately wanted to tell her how he felt, how he _hated_ the way she flirts, and not because she does it bad; but because he wants her to be with him and _only_ him. Mikado takes a breath and just when he begins to speak, Kida cuts in. "Hey Mikado….", she says; and there's a serious tone in her voice "Tell me how you really feel….Are you jealous?" The sudden words caught Mikado off guard. He starts to stutter, "W-what do you mean jealous? I'm not jealous…" he casts a sideway glance as Kida gives him a look, like she won't believe him. Mikado sighs. It was now or never…now that she practically figured it out. He looks at her. "K-Kida, I….yes I'm jealous. Completely jealous. I hate how you flirt with practically every boy in school, even the guys out here! And you don't even consider me flirting with me! I mean, I'm just as good as those guys, maybe even better!" He wants to stop speaking as he notices the words coming out his mouth but he doesn't. "I've known you since a long time now, and Kida I can't help it but…I-I think I'm-"Mikado's cut off when Kida presses a finger to his mouth. She smiles at him as she takes her hand and wraps it around Mikado's. He blushes a bit and her smile breaks out into a grin. "Mikado, you're such an idiot! You know you didn't have to cause so many ruckuses just to get my attention! To think that even you would fall for my charm…that's something!" She leans in and places her forehead on Mikado's. He freezes up a bit but then relaxes. He looks at Kida, and this time he sees that she's the one that's blushing a bit. She smiles at him and says "How about you take me out on a date? Maybe you can make that up for interrupting me~" Mikado smiles back at her. He kisses her on the nose and she chuckles a bit. Oh how he loved the way she laughed. Mikado takes Kida by the hand and leads her to their first date.


End file.
